marioplayz_gamezfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Plumber
Red Plumber ver 1.0 '''(aka '''Red Plumber) is a character in M.U.G.E.N. Story Red Plumber physically has the same story as Shinryoga and NeOaNkH's Super Mario in the Arcade Mode IMO. When Bowser was defeated by Mario, Mario was about to finish him but something unusual was going on on him. He wasn't responding to Bowser's last words before being finished off, his appearance starts to change. The only changes in his appearance is that he has a angry face, and his eyes are completely red, completely blocking his pupils. Mario himself finished Bowser off with his power that is similar to his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. He then destroyed Bowser's castle and head to the Mushroom Kingdom to destroy it. At this point, Mario has completely lost his control and is now destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. When Peach and Toad tried to make him snap out of it, it was completely useless as Mario wasn't responding and every person he sees is a Koopa-Troopa like creature. As he didn't snap out, he charged up his power that is similar to his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros and destroyed every part of the Mushroom Kingdom, including Peach and Toad. After he did all of this, Mario woke up from his dream and realized it was all a nightmare. To prove that this isn't a nightmare, he checked Peach's room and sees Peach sleeping. Appearance Red Plumber has the same default clothes Shinryoga and Neoankh's Super Mario is wearing, except he has red eyes and dark red pupils in-game. Personality In My Opinion, Red Plumber is a evil version of Mario that his goal is to "eliminate evil" (He is hallucinating and sees good guys as Koopa Troopas.) In M.U.G.E.N Red Plumber's AI is hard to beat. His AI is similar to Shinryoga and NeOaNkH's Super Mario AI patch. He will slowly generate power even when he is not hitting a player. Like all of the cheap characters, he is conisdered cheap due to fast attacks, power generation, overpoweredly buffed up hypers, and some unblockable moves. Only a few moves were edited. * EX Spin Attack - His EX Spin Attack is now homing and will go to the nearest opponent. * Super Hammer - Super Hammer functions identical to the EX Spin Attack however it is not homing; it only goes on the same spot over and over again. * Super Flame - This hyper move is very OP and will block the entire screen and every opponent in the screen will lose HP. It deals slightly less damage than the Mario Finale one. * Mario Finale - This hyper move is also very OP that is identical to the Super Flame. This move will make Red Plumber invincible and then release a giant barrage of flame-thingies. It will only affect one direction, unlike the Super Flame. * The "?" Block - This hyper move will let Red Plumber pull out a Super Mario Bros. question mark block and will drop it. It will release koopa shells, Koopa Troopas and Goombas that are unblockable. They are easy to avoid when your character is a floating character. * Missile Punch - A new move. It will delay Red Plumber for 0.60 secs or less leaving him vulnerable. After the delay, Red Plumber will move extremely fast on the direction he's facing and will punch anyone on his way. This move is unblockable. * Mini Mario Finale - Like the Mario Finale hyper move, Red Plumber will do the same except it deals less damage and lets him fly at the opposite direction when performed. * Jumping - Red Plumber can be able to jump for 10 times. This is useful if you're avoiding enemies' attacks. * Hard Punch Fireball - This move (HP, not to be confused with the health version) will let Red Plumber throw 4 fireballs at the same time in very fasts speeds. It is unblockable. Category:Marios Category:Cheaps Category:Evil